


Momentos SprinterKombi

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Uma compilação de one-shots baseados em prompts sobre o maior casal do transporte alternativo do país, Julinho da Van e Maurílio dos Anjos.





	1. Possessividade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram até agora em 2018 (se não foi a melhor) foi eu ter conhecido o Choque de Cultura, e uma das melhores coisas que isso me trouxe (se não foi a melhor) foi esse OTP maravilhoso chamado SprinterKombi (ou Jurílio). Nunca imaginei que um dia ter na minha vida um ship 100% nacional, e estou amando a experiência. Depois de ler algumas fanfics incríveis neste site, gostaria de deixar minha singela contribuição ao fandom.
> 
> Não sei bem qual vai ser a periodicidade das atualizações, isso vai depender do meu tempo, da minha inspiração e de ideias. Vou tentar não me demorar entre uma e outra. E, como eu disse na sinopse, os one-shots serão baseados em prompts, que eu busco em blogs no Tumblr, e os links estarão disponíveis ao final do capítulo. Mas também estou aberta a sugestões, assim como a críticas construtivas, puxões de orelha e afins.
> 
> Ah, e é sempre bom lembrar que esses drabbles são sobre os personagens Julinho e Maurílio, e não sobre os atores que os interpretam. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem! E espero não fazer muita merda…

Maurílio sai da padaria e se encaminha em direção a sua Kombi com um enorme sorriso no rosto e um pacote de biscoitos de polvilho Globo nas mãos, que logo começa a abrir. Ele gosta de pensar que no geral é uma pessoa generosa, mas se tem uma coisa que ele não aceita dividir com ninguém, mais até do que chocolate, é essa iguaria que acabara de comprar, uma das coisas que mais adora no Rio de Janeiro.

Isso é o que Reinaldo, seu bom amigo motorista de Uber, acaba por descobrir, e de uma maneira não muito agradável. Assim que Maurílio se junta a ele na lateral do veículo branco - os dois haviam se encontrado na padaria onde o piloto da Kombi costuma parar sempre que pode para um lanchinho no meio da tarde - ele tenta pegar um biscoito do pacote e é impedido com um tapa leve em sua mão do amigo.

\- Ai, desculpa minha falta de educação, cara - diz Reinaldo, sem graça. - Eu devia ter pedido antes, né?

\- Imagina, Reinaldo! Não precisa se desculpar - Maurílio responde antes de morder um pedaço do biscoito que está segurando.

\- Então... será que eu poderia pegar um?

Maurílio calmamente termina de mastigar e engolir o salgado, e então responde:

\- Não.

\- Por que não? - Reinaldo indaga, os olhos arregalados e a voz indignada.

Sentindo-se levemente culpado, ele explica:

\- Desculpa, cara. É que eu tenho uma lista de coisas com os quais sou extremamente possessivo, e biscoito de polvilho é o segundo item dela. Não gosto muito de dividi-lo. Espero que não me leve a mal.

\- Bom, eu… acho que entendo - Reinaldo ri, e o cinéfilo sabe que ele entenderia.

Nisso os dois amigos ouvem o barulho de um veículo parando atrás da Kombi. Maurílio inclina o corpo para a frente para ver e logo sente seu coração bater mais rápido ao reconhecer a Sprinter branca. O barulho do motor cessa, uma porta se abre e se fecha, e lá vem Julinho pela calçada, de óculos escuros, trajando uma regata preta, uma bermuda branca e tênis, os cachos quase loiros brilhando ao sol e um sorriso malandro escondido pelo bigode.

Que homem lindo, meu Deus.

\- Que bom te ver por aqui, Palestrinha. Trouxe o que você me pediu - Julinho se aproxima de Maurílio e lhe entrega um maço de cigarros de sua marca barata favorita, que ele tinha inadvertidamente finalizado. - Tava passando por acaso e reconheci sua Kombi. Não te devo mais nada, não, né?

\- Talvez só um beijo - ele responde com uma risada, e prontamente recebe um selinho do namorado antes de colocar o maço no bolso da sua calça. - Obrigado. Pelos dois.

\- De nada. - O piloto da Sprinter percebe a presença de Reinaldo e estende a mão para um cumprimento. - E aí, beleza, irmão?

\- Beleza - ele responde e aperta a mão do piloto. Maurílio percebe o quanto os dois estão tentando ser educados um com o outro depois do incidente na live do Oscar. Eles ainda não são amigos, mas aos poucos as coisas estão melhorando entre eles. É só uma questão de tempo, disso ele tem certeza.

Assim que Julinho solta a sua mão da de Reinaldo, ele a leva para o pacote de biscoitos de Maurílio e pega um.

\- Tá de bobeira aqui, moreno? - ele indaga antes de dar uma mordida.

Maurílio jamais admitiria a Julinho, mas adora quando o namorado o chama daquele apelido, especialmente em seus momentos mais íntimos. É difícil não corar, mas ele não deixa de tentar.

\- Sim - ele responde depois de pegar outro biscoito de polvilho. - Terminei de deixar aquela turma de velhinhos em casa depois do bingo, e agora só tô esperando dar a hora de ir pra Globo pra buscar o Tony Ramos. E você?

\- Ainda tenho mais duas viagens para fazer, e depois estou livre. - O piloto da Sprinter pega mais um biscoito depois de ter terminado o primeiro. - Falando nisso, tá a fim de fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

\- Bom, a Netflix lançou um filme chamado _A Barraca do Beijo_ , e eu fiquei muito interessado ver.

\- _A Barraca do Beijo?_ Que é isso, filme de festa junina?

\- Não - Maurílio ri. - É uma comédia romântica sobre uma menina que se apaixona pelo irmão do melhor amigo, e isso coloca a amizade deles em risco. Achei que a gente podia assistir.

\- Lá vem você e seus filmes mela cueca - Julinho faz uma careta, mas Maurílio sabe não é de verdade, pois ele vai acabar embarcando nessa viagem, como tem sido o costume ultimamente entre eles.

\- Até que eu gostaria de sair, Julinho, mas tô bem cansado. Quem sabe numa outra ocasião?

\- É, também tô. Quem sabe? - O bigodudo dá de ombros, pega mais dois biscoitos de polvilho e anuncia: - Preciso ir agora, dodói. Nos vemos mais tarde?

\- Sim, nos vemos - Maurílio responde com um sorriso, e os dois se despedem com um beijo.

\- Se cuida, hein, brother - Julinho dá dois tapinhas no ombro de Reinaldo e sai em direção a sua van.

Maurílio passa os próximos segundos observando Julinho ir embora em sua van, já imaginando os dois sentados no sofá vendo o filme no maior clima romântico, e só quando o perde de vista é que se lembra de Reinaldo, que está olhando para ele boquiaberto.

\- Que foi? - ele pergunta, o cenho franzido em confusão. Não pode ser por causa dos beijos, pois o amigo sabe do relacionamento dele com o piloto da Sprinter.

\- Pô, como assim, Maurílio? - o Uber diz em um tom calmo, mas ofendido. - Eu pedi na maior educação por um pouco dos seus biscoitos e você não me deixou pegar nenhum, mas aí cê deu seus motivos e eu aceitei de boa. Aí o Julinho vem na maior, enfia a mão no pacote, e você não move um dedo pra impedir?

\- Ah sim, entendo sua confusão. Lembra da minha lista de coisas com as quais sou extremamente possessivo? - Maurílio pausa para uma resposta, que vem na forma de um aceno de cabeça. - O Julinho está no topo dela, portanto ele tem precedência sobre a regra da comida.

Reinaldo apenas olha para ele estupefato, e balança a cabeça em negação.

\- E não, você ainda não pode pegar meus biscoitos. Foi mal - o piloto da Kombi finaliza com um dar de ombros.

\- Tudo bem. Eu mesmo compro um pacote pra mim. Fazer o que, né? - Reinaldo resmunga enquanto deixa o amigo terminar o lanche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://fluff-for-you.tumblr.com/post/164268370954/possessive). Eu imagino que o Julinho seja mais possessivo que o Maurílio, mas fiquei sem ideias de quem seria a pessoa C, então achei melhor que o Reinaldo fosse a pessoa C.


	2. Sono

Não são raras as vezes em que Julinho tem sua atenção desviada da televisão ao sentir um leve impacto em seu ombro. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu achou uma graça ter Maurílio se aninhando nele, sem contar como ele fica bonito quando dorme, mas no final não pôde deixar de se sentir mal em acordá-lo para que pudessem ir para o quarto deles.

Mas hoje em dia, ele apenas sorri, beija os cabelos do moreno, coloca um braço em volta dele e volta sua atenção à tela. E quando o sono finalmente chega, ele desliga a TV com o controle remoto e, com todo cuidado do mundo, envolve os braços de Maurílio em seu pescoço e o carrega em seu colo até o quarto deles, no melhor estilo noiva. O piloto da Sprinter não se cansa de agradecer ao seu personal trainer e aos produtos naturais de Iguaba pelos brações que agora o permitem realizar tal façanha.

Enquanto deita o Palestrinha na cama, Julinho ri para si mesmo ao se imaginar carregando-o, desta vez acordado, na noite de núpcias deles. É um bom ensaio, se ele parar para pensar. Depois de apagar a luz, entrar debaixo dos lençóis e abraçar seu namorado por trás, ele adormece ainda com a imagem na cabeça.

E é por isso que, nesta manhã, Julinho acorda assustado e um tanto confuso ao se encontrar em um espaço confinado, vulgo o sofá. O rosto sorridente e ainda um pouco sonolento de Maurílio é a primeira coisa que ele vê ao abrir os olhos, o que o faz se acalmar um pouco, mas não explica o que estão fazendo ali. A única coisa que se lembra é de ter se sentido extremamente exausto enquanto assistia ao jornal, a ponto de sequer saber que horas eram quando caiu no sono.

Depois de ser questionado, o moreno entra no seu típico modo palestra e conta que fora a vez de Julinho apagar no ombro dele, e como, por motivos óbvios, não conseguiria carregá-lo para a cama, a única solução foi deitá-lo no sofá, trazer do quarto deles os travesseiros e os lençóis e dormir com ele ali mesmo. O fato de seu namorado ter considerado levá-lo no colo para a cama faz o coração de Julinho se aquecer, e logo recompensa Maurílio com um beijo gentil, com bafo matinal e tudo.

Nenhum dos dois sabe disso ainda, mas depois de hoje, Julinho e Maurílio passarão os próximos fins de noite se perguntando quem vai cair no sono primeiro e se dormirão na cama ou no sofá enquanto assistem à televisão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo curto e sem diálogo porque ele tinha que ser curto e sem diálogo. Baseado neste [prompt]().


	3. Banho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorou, mas até que enfim saiu! Espero que gostem =)

Não é sempre que Maurílio consegue acordar sozinho, sem a ajuda de um despertador, mas ele adora quando isso acontece. A novidade agora é acordar com a sensação de estar sendo observado, o que ele estranha a princípio, provavelmente pela falta de costume. Mas basta abrir os olhos lentamente para o alívio, seguido pela alegria, tomar conta de si ao se deparar com o rosto ainda sonolento mas sorridente de Julinho, que levou uma mão ao seu rosto para acariciá-lo.

\- Bom dia, meu dengo - ele murmura, a voz rouca de sono.

\- Bom dia, Julinho - Maurílio responde com um sorriso. - Dormiu bem?

\- Com você eu dormiria até em cama de pregos, dodói.

O piloto da Kombi ri e se aproxima para beijar seu companheiro, enquanto as memórias lhe retornam aos poucos. Na noite anterior o casal passou o fim de noite no barzinho preferido deles bebendo, jogando conversa fora e basicamente se beijando. Quando chegou a hora de ir embora, Maurílio, um tanto cansado de transar no confinamento da Sprinter, não teve trabalho em convencer Julinho a passar a noite na casa dele, aproveitando a ausência de sua irmã. Não que ele não goste do estofamento novo da van de Julinho, mas achou que uma mudança de ambiente cairia bem, muito embora se tratasse de sua cama de solteiro, que não é exatamente espaçosa.

\- E aí, tá com pressa de ir embora? - Maurílio pergunta depois que eles se separam. - Acho que seria legal se você tomasse café comigo.

\- Poxa, Palestrinha, se me pedir de novo, me mudo de mala e cuia! - o piloto da Sprinter brinca, e recebe como recompensa um "Para com isso" levemente irritado de Maurílio. - Adoraria tomar café com você. Mas cê se importa se eu tomar um banho aqui? Minha mãe tá me enchendo o saco pra limpar a caixa d'água lá de casa, e eu não tenho a menor pressa de voltar.

\- Nem um pouco. Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

\- Combinado! - Julinho beija os lábios do outro piloto e se levanta da cama. Depois que o corpo seminu do seu amante desaparece de vista, Maurílio se espreguiça, e com um suspiro relembra a noite incrível que eles tiveram. Enquanto pega uma toalha de seu guarda-roupa para entrega Julinho, ele reflete em como seu relacionamento de quase três meses com o outro piloto está dando mais certo do que jamais imaginou. Ele não sabe quanto tempo vai durar, e talvez seja cedo para pensar nisso, mas ele só pode esperar que dure por muito tempo mais.

Com o tecido na mão, Maurílio chega à porta do banheiro e está prestes a bater nela quando um pensamento invade sua mente. Ele se imagina debaixo do chuveiro com Julinho, ele ensaboando aquele corpanzil todo enquanto o outro lava seu cabelo. Depois eles se abraçariam embaixo da água quente, sentindo a pele molhada um do outro, Maurílio alternaria entre beijar os lábios e o pescoço de Julinho enquanto é empurrado contra a parede, e em algum ponto eles se esqueceriam do banho completamente e embarcariam em atividades mais prazerosas.

"Por que não?" Maurílio pensa com um sorriso malicioso. "Só estamos nós dois aqui, e eu também tô precisando mesmo de um banho."

Mas como é ele vai pedir para entrar? Ele pode encostar na porta sensualmente e dizer:

"Tá precisando de companhia, Julinho? Pois eu acho que…"

Não, ele não ficaria sensual o bastante. Quem sabe:

"Aí, Julinho, a gente aqui tá precisando economizar água, então achei melhor eu entrar aí com você…"

Isso não deixa de ser verdade, mas na cabeça de Maurílio a frase soa como uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"E se eu só entrar? Afinal de contas, a casa é minha, e…"

Ele faz uma careta. Isso não são modos, como sua avó diria.

"Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia."

Sentindo toda sua coragem se esvair, Maurílio suspira. Nesse momento a porta do banheiro se abre subitamente, e Julinho aparece, já sem a roupa de baixo.

\- Até que enfim, Palestrinha! - ele reclama, mas Maurílio sabe que é de brincadeira. - Foi fazer a toalha, é?

\- Não, não, tá aqui - o dono da casa responde sem jeito, sem saber se a vergonha que sente é por ter se demorado tanto na porta do banheiro ou por ver o companheiro nu. Talvez seja os dois. - Foi mal.

Julinho recebe a toalha do companheiro e passa alguns segundos o observando com uma expressão divertida e, com uma sobrancelha erguida, diz:

\- Quer vir tomar banho comigo? Sei que você tá aí morrendo de vontade.

\- E-eu, eu - Maurílio começa a gaguejar depois de olhar em choque para o namorado, o rosto ardendo ainda mais, mas antes que consiga responder, Julinho dá uma risadinha enquanto o puxa pelo braço e fecha a porta. No fim das contas, o piloto da Kombi fica contente por não ter que pedir para entrar no box e fazer com o bigodudo tudo que ele acabara de imaginar, e um pouco mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/130404941117/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-getting-ready-for).


	4. Beijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não gostei muito do título deste capítulo. Não era bem minha intenção, mas gostei da ideia dos capítulos terem só uma palavra, uma espécie de palavra chave. Infelizmente não pensei em nada melhor para este...

Antes de Maurílio entrar em sua vida como seu namorado, Julinho costumava passar suas tardes de domingo de folga acompanhando o Flamengo pela televisão, quer fosse com seus colegas pilotos na casa de alguém ou em algum barzinho; e quando o time não jogava, ele tentava fazer alguma coisa para matar o tédio, como acompanhar sua mãe em algum passeio ou caçar algum rabo de saia no bar.

Agora que o Palestrinha é seu, ele pode simplesmente passar a tarde beijando os lábios de mel do namorado, exatamente o que ele está fazendo neste instante. Momentos assim um tanto são raros, mas quando eles têm a chance, eles aproveitam o silêncio instaurado na casa, já que a mãe de Julinho está dormindo no quarto dela, e ficam namorando no sofá.

O moreno está sentado em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado dos quadris de Julinho, um braço em volta dos ombros dele enquanto a outra mão alterna entre acariciar seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus cabelos. Por sua vez, as mãos do piloto da Sprinter passeiam pelas costas de Maurílio, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, o que arranca risos dele enquanto tenta fazer o mesmo.

Julinho jamais havia pensado que poderia gostar tanto de beijar outro homem, mas os lábios de Maurílio são sua perdição; mais que isso, o gosto da boca dele é algo que poucas pessoas tiveram a chance de provar, e jamais terão, se depender dele.

Ele lentamente termina o beijo para observar Maurílio por um instante. Suas bochechas estão rosadas, seus lábios avermelhados formam um daqueles lindos sorrisos que são típicos dele, e seus olhos claros também estão sorrindo. Que fotografia linda!

Julinho não vê a hora de poder dizer aquelas três palavras que há algum tempo e que por várias vezes deseja dizer a Maurílio, mas sente que ainda é cedo demais para isso. Então ele opta por levar uma de suas mãos ao rosto do outro piloto e dizer algo que chega o mais próximo disso, mas não por isso menos verdadeiro:

\- Que bom que você tá aqui comigo, moreno.

Por alguns segundos Maurílio parece surpreso - emocionado, talvez? - com suas palavras, mas o sorriso nunca morre.

\- Também fico feliz de estar aqui com você - ele responde, corando um pouco mais. Então os lábios dos dois formam sorrisos largos antes de se unirem novamente em um beijo lento, preguiçoso como essa tarde de domingo, mas gentil, afetuoso, apaixonado. É uma dança de línguas que Julinho deseja que dure para sempre.

Infelizmente é a vez de Maurílio terminar o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, o que dá a Julinho a oportunidade de capturar o lábio inferior do moreno com os dentes, puxando-o suavemente enquanto o olha nos olhos com um sorriso malicioso. Assim que seu lábio é liberto, o piloto da Kombi tenta falar alguma coisa, mas acaba bocejando ao invés disso.

\- Ficou com sono, Palestrinha? - Julinho sorri, uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

\- Depois de um almoço caprichado da sua mãe, difícil não ficar - ele responde rindo. - Vai dizer que você não tá com sono?

No momento em que Julinho abre sua boca para negar, um bocejo o trai, arrancando outra risada de seu amado.

\- É, talvez seja uma boa ideia tirar um cochilo - ele admite enquanto esfrega um olho. - Tu deve tá doido pra dormir no meu peito, né não, dodói?

\- Você me conhece tão bem, Julinho - Maurílio sorri enquanto se levanta do colo do outro piloto e estende a mão para puxá-lo do sofá. Ainda de mãos dadas, os dois vão para o quarto do dono da casa. Uma vez lá, ele se deita de costas e estende seus braços para receber Maurílio, que lhe dá um selinho antes de se aninhar em seu peito.

E enquanto os dois caem no sono nos braços um do outro nesta tarde silenciosa, Julinho, inalando o perfume dos cabelos de Maurílio, pensa na enorme sorte que tem de ter assegurado um lugar no coração dele, e espera nunca perdê-lo, pois tem certeza de que seu Palestrinha jamais perderá seu lugar no coração dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/171268091119/imagine-your-otp-together-on-the-sofa-person-a-is).


	5. Confissão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não pretendia postar esta parte agora, até porque eu queria esperar o livro do Choque de Cultura sair pra confirmar se o sobrenome do Julinho é Fagundes ou não. Mas depois de dias um tanto turbulentos, achei que uma distraçãozinha agora cairia bem. Espero que gostem, especialmente vocês, Caito e Leandro.
> 
> Agradecimentos a jellyfishday no Spirit pela ajuda na parte do Renanzinho. Ela tem talento pra isso!

\- Meu dengo? - a voz de Julinho desperta Maurílio de seu devaneio, fazendo-o piscar algumas vezes. Ele demora alguns segundos para lembrar que eles estão na sala assistindo ao jornal, o braço do outro piloto em volta de seus ombros, as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas. - Ouviu o que eu disse?

\- Ahn? - ele murmura. - Não, desculpa. O que que cê disse?

\- Tá tudo bem com você? - Julinho pergunta, o cenho franzido.

\- Tá, sim, Julinho - Maurílio acena com a cabeça.

\- Tem certeza? Cê me parece muito distraído. Aliás, tem estado muito quieto ultimamente. - Ele pausa para então perguntar: - Você não quer se separar de mim, não, né?

O piloto da Kombi percebe que existe um temor por trás do tom de brincadeira do outro piloto, o que o preocupa.

\- Não, não, claro que não, amor - ele se apressa em tranquilizá-lo. - Longe de mim, sério! É só que eu… tava pensando…

\- Em quê?

\- Na verdade eu preciso te confessar uma coisa e não sei bem como. Quer dizer, não sei o que você vai achar disso-

\- Maurílio - Julinho para a palestra dele, e leva suas mãos ao rosto do outro. Engraçado como ele sempre o chama pelo nome quando precisa dizer alguma coisa importante, como quando ele pediu Maurílio em casamento, o que é tanto assustador quanto adorável. - Cê sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, né? E o que eu mais quero é te ver feliz. O que você tiver que me contar, pode e deve me contar. Nem pense duas vezes!

Emocionado com as palavras do marido, Maurílio sente seus olhos marejados.

\- Tá bom, eu vou contar - ele responde com a voz embargada, o que o faz limpar a garganta com um pigarro. - Só prometa que não vai rir de mim.

\- Jamais - Julinho promete, e beija os lábios do outro suavemente. - Agora, fala.

Maurílio se ajeita melhor no sofá, de modo que se sentasse de frente para Julinho, fazendo com que o outro faça o mesmo. Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo, abre-os novamente para olhar no fundo dos olhos do marido e revela hesitante, mas decididamente:

\- Eu… eu… acho que quero… ter um filho.

Já faz mais de dois anos que o casal Fagundes dos Anjos trocou as alianças e passou a estacionar as vans numa mesma garagem. O casamento está indo muito bem, obrigado, apesar das discussões e provocações entre eles terem diminuído, mas não cessado de todo, mas isso sempre foi corriqueiro desde que eles eram apenas amigos.

Maurílio jamais imaginou que se veria em um relacionamento tão feliz, muito menos com Julinho da Van, mas sente já há algum tempo que falta alguma coisa para completar a felicidade deles. Quando finalmente descobriu o que era, passou dias tentando arranjar uma maneira de contar a Julinho, que agora passa uma eternidade olhando em choque para ele, processando o que acabara de ouvir, e isso deixa o cinéfilo arrependido de sua confissão, o coração acelerado.

\- Desculpa, eu nem deveria te dizer isso - Maurílio tenta dizer, mas é interrompido por Julinho, que toma o rosto dele em suas mãos novamente, dessa vez para lhe dar um beijo longo, profundo, de tirar o fôlego.

\- Ô, meu amor! - ele suspira depois que se separam. - Tem certeza que cê quer isso mesmo?

\- Olha, eu sei que não é uma boa ideia-

\- Tá brincando? - Julinho sorri. - Era tudo que eu queria! Sempre quis ser pai!

\- Sério? - Maurílio olha para Julinho confuso e um tanto indignado. - Então por que nunca me disse isso antes?

\- Não queria pressionar você, dodói. Como você nunca comentou nada a respeito, imaginei que não era sua vontade. Não estava com pressa. Ainda - Julinho acrescenta uma piscadela que arranca um sorriso embaraçado do marido.

“Como eu não percebi isso antes?” Maurílio pensa. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele viu Julinho brincar com crianças e ficar bobo perto delas. Ele leva jeito com elas, o piloto da Kombi tem que admitir.

\- Mas o que foi que te convenceu?

\- Bom, acho que Renanzinho foi o culpado - Maurílio ri, enquanto relembra a vez em que ele e Julinho tiveram que cuidar do filho de Renan enquanto ele levava um grupo de idosos a um show do Kid Abelha e a ex-mulher estava indisponível. O garoto havia sumido enquanto os dois tentavam distraí-lo com alguns filmes da Barbie, aparecendo só na madrugada graças à ligação de um mendigo em uma área duvidosa de Belfort Roxo, mas eles se saíram bem dessa. - Foi um trampo cuidar dele, mas achei legal ter alguém além de nós dois em casa. E olha que eu nunca pensei em ter filhos. Mas agora eu quero, e fico feliz em saber que você tá comigo nessa.

Julinho sorri docemente, e Maurílio pode jurar que ele está prestes a chorar.

\- Obrigado por me ajudar realizar meu sonho, Palestrinha. Acho que você vai ser um bom pai.

\- Você vai ser um pai melhor ainda, Julinho - Maurílio responde e se aproxima do marido para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Menino ou menina? Apenas um filho ou mais de um? Adoção ou barriga de aluguel? Como eles farão para cuidar das finanças quando o novo membro da família entrar? Os dois pilotos passarão os próximos dias, semanas e meses discutindo essas questões até chegarem a uma decisão. Mas de qualquer forma, Maurílio nunca esquecerá o alívio que sentiu ao perceber que Julinho também compartilhava de seu desejo de ver a família Fagundes dos Anjos crescer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/133252548817).


	6. Trabalho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se escrevi Cerginho bem, mas achei legal inclui-lo aqui.

\- Brigado, Julinho - diz Cerginho da Pereira Nunes assim que a Sprinter branca para na frente de sua casa. - Fico te devendo mais essa.

“Fica mesmo, amigão”, Julinho pensa. As últimas semanas têm sido praticamente de jornada dupla para ele. Depois que termina seu habitual expediente na rota Taquara x Castelo, ele esteve ajudando na distribuição da cerveja Com Certeza, pois a Sprinter azul e vermelha de Rogerinho, primo do comentarista esportivo, está indisponível devido ao incidente com uma idosa da qual teve que passar por cima na Gávea pela segunda vez esse mês.

O problema não é ajudar a dupla de primos; Julinho gosta bastante de Cerginho e é só por ele que está fazendo isso (“Seu primo não é meu patrão, e ele ainda tá me devendo um grande favor”). O problema é que ele tem chegado cada vez mais tarde em casa por causa disso, o que o tem feito passar cada vez menos tempo com Maurílio, o que o tem deixado cada vez mais estressado. E Julinho sabe que, apesar do namorado ter a princípio compreendido e até tê-lo incentivado a embarcar na empreitada por estar comprometido com a Globo, também já está incomodado com a situação.

\- Sem problemas, brother - o piloto da Sprinter branca responde com um suspiro, não escondendo o cansaço. - Acho que agora terminamos, né?

\- Por enquanto… - Cerginho, que está sentado entre os pilotos, começa a falar, mas é rapidamente interrompido pelo primo.

\- Por enquanto não - Rogerinho responde. - Ainda temos mais algumas entregas pra fazer.

\- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Rogerinho! - Julinho reclama, fazendo questão de demonstrar a insatisfação. - Tô podre de cansaço aqui, me dá uma folga! E eu nem tô conseguindo ver o Maurílio direito, porra!

\- Eu sei, ô Julinho! Mas falta pouco, já! Eu não tenho culpa se aquela idosa estragou minha van! E o Renan ainda tá sumido fugindo da ex! Bem que Maurílio podia dar uma força, não?

\- Depois da live do Oscar, duvido que ele queira fazer mais alguma coisa. - Julinho relembra com certa tristeza a bronca que levou do piloto da Kombi por ter recebido a tarefa de desovar o corpo de Cleiton, o ciclista que o da Sprinter atropelou naquela noite. Mas também, quem mandou trazer um motorista de Uber, não é mesmo? - Mas mesmo assim tá puxado, irmão. A gente não pode tirar uma folga pelo menos amanhã?

O piloto de Ingá então olha para o de Taquara com os olhos semicerrados e ameaça:

\- Cê quer continuar no programa ou não?

Como Julinho odeia essa ameaça. Às vezes ele pensa que o colega de programa não teria essa coragem toda, mas acha melhor não arriscar.

\- Claro que quero, pô! - ele responde depois de revirar os olhos.

\- Então fica esperto que a gente te chama pra próxima entrega - e com isso Rogerinho abre a porta da van e sai para a calçada.

Cerginho espera que o primo esteja a uma distância segura para que coloque sua mão no antebraço de Julinho em solidariedade.

\- Desculpa o mau jeito do meu primo. Mas ele tá certo, a gente tá quase terminando.

É difícil para Julinho ficar irritado com ele, e mais difícil ainda evitar de sorrir.

\- Tranquilo.

Por um instante ele tem a impressão de que Cerginho está prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas parece mudar de ideia no meio do caminho.

\- A gente pode contar contigo, não pode? - ele pergunta apenas.

\- Pode, sim. Mas depois eu vou querer umas cervejas suas na faixa, viu?

\- Com certeza - o outro sussurra, se despede do piloto e desembarca da van para junto de Rogerinho.

***

Já passa da meia-noite quando Julinho finalmente chega em casa, o corpo sentindo ainda mais os efeitos do trabalho extra. Com um suspiro, ele abre o portão de casa, e torce para que Maurílio esteja acordado assistindo a algum dos filmes mela cueca dele. Enquanto atravessa a garagem e abre a porta, ele pensa no quanto está louco de vontade de beijá-lo, sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, embarcar numa rapidinha talvez e dormir o sono dos justos com ele ao seu lado.

Depois fechar a porta atrás de si com cuidado, ele se depara com duas visões extremamente desagradáveis, mesmo na escuridão da sala. A primeira, Maurílio se encontra adormecido no sofá; a segunda, duas malas estão no chão próximas ao móvel. Demora alguns segundos, mas quando a ficha cai, ele entra em desespero.

Então é isso. Maurílio finalmente se cansou de tudo, se cansou da ausência de Julinho e vai sair de casa amanhã.

“Caralho! Não acredito que fiz merda! Eu vou matar aqueles dois!”

Julinho sente seus olhos marejados e leva uma mão à sua boca para que não solte um berro. Ele se vê acordando Maurílio, levantando-o do sofá, pedindo desculpas, explicando a situação e implorando para ele não deixá-lo. É a única coisa que ele quer fazer agora, que tem que fazer agora. Mas…

“Sacanagem fazer isso com o moreno. E ele fica tão bonito quando dorme. Amanhã falo com ele.”

Julinho então toma um banho rápido, coloca suas roupas de dormir, volta para a sala para se deitar ao lado do (por enquanto) namorado, com todo cuidado para que ele não acorde, e tenta dormir ali com ele uma última vez. Quem sabe o Palestrinha não terá esfriado a cabeça amanhã e não mude de ideia. Quem sabe o piloto da Sprinter não consiga convencê-lo a ficar. Enquanto ele tenta pegar no sono, pensa em como sua vida será horrível sem seu moreno do seu lado.

Na manhã seguinte, Julinho acorda antes de Maurílio, como de costume, na mesma posição na qual adormeceu. Por um instante fica contente de ver o piloto da Kombi ainda dormindo com ele, mas o sentimento logo se desfaz quando lembra que ele está para ir embora. Ele novamente pensa em acordá-lo para conversar logo com ele, mas decide deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais, então se levanta do sofá e vai para a cozinha.

Ainda está escuro lá fora, mas ele não está preocupado com isso, já que sua mente se ocupa em relembrar os momentos felizes que tiveram desde que decidiram dividir o mesmo teto. E logo agora que o piloto da Sprinter tinha começado a ensaiar um pedido de casamento, as coisas estão por um fio. Como ele pode convencer o moreno a ficar? Será que deve fazer isso de todo? “Juro por Deus, se o Palestrinha for embora aqueles dois filhos da puta vão-”

\- Bom dia, Julinho - a voz sonolenta de Maurílio o desperta de seus pensamentos e faz seu coração disparar.

\- Bom dia - ele suspira, depois de olhar rapidamente para o outro piloto, sem a menor coragem de ver que cara ele está fazendo, preferindo olhar para a pia.

\- Puxa, dormi tanto que nem vi você chegar ontem - Maurílio se aproxima de Julinho, coloca a mão em suas costas e só então o primeiro percebe o olhar triste do segundo. - O que que houve?

\- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo, Palestrinha.

\- Mas eu preciso fazer isso, Julinho. Aliás, nós dois precisamos. Vai ser bom pra gente. Especialmente pra você.

O piloto de Taquara decide que é hora de tentar lutar pelo amado e vira o corpo para ficar frente a frente com ele.

\- Olha, desculpa eu ter chegado tarde ontem, não foi minha intenção, e eu juro que não vai mais…

\- Tá tudo bem - Maurílio interrompe. - Não foi culpa sua. Mas por que você tá tão triste assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Porra, Palestrinha! E ainda me pergunta? O que aconteceu foi que eu cheguei aqui ontem doido pra te ver depois de uma semana exaustiva e te achei de malas prontas pra ir embora. Como é eu não vou ficar triste?

\- Ir embora? Do que você tá falando?

\- Ué, você não vai sair de casa?

Maurílio faz uma expressão confusa por alguns instantes até que sua expressão muda para uma de alívio.

\- Não, claro que não! - ele ri. - Você está completamente equivocado, meu bem. O Rogerinho e o Cerginho te falaram alguma coisa?

\- Não - é a vez de Julinho ficar confuso. - Mas agora que você perguntou, acho que o Cerginho queria me dizer alguma coisa.

\- Que bom! Era pra ser uma surpresa. Eu conversei com eles ontem e pedi pra que te liberassem pra gente passar esse fim de semana em Cabo Frio. Fiquei na sala te esperando chegar pra te contar, mas fiquei tão cansado depois de fazer as malas que acabei pegando no sono lá no sofá mesmo.

Julinho não sabe ao certo por quanto tempo olha boquiaberto para Maurílio, tampouco sabe o que sente. Não só ele não vai deixá-lo, como planejou um fim de semana para que possam passar juntos, sem trabalho nem nada para os atrapalhar. O que foi que ele fez para merecer esse homem?

\- Meu anjo…- ele sussurra antes de agarrar o namorado pela cintura para um beijo longo e apaixonado, e sorri quando sente o outro beijá-lo tão apaixonadamente, os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

\- Gostou da surpresa? - o moreno indaga depois que eles se separam, o rosto levemente avermelhado.

\- Porra, claro que sim! - Julinho leva uma das mãos ao ao rosto de Maurílio para acariciá-lo. - Mas como você convenceu os dois a me liberarem?

\- Eu prometi ao Cerginho que ia comprar um filtro novo depois que o Craque Daniel deixou o antigo na Coreia, então foi fácil. E quanto ao Rogerinho - Maurílio pausa para uma risada - eu disse a ele que existia uma chance de o dono da padaria da esquina ficar sabendo quem roubou o caixa eletrônico dele.

Os dois acabam caindo na gargalhada, e depois que Maurílio explica que Julinho também está dispensado de seu expediente oficial, eles se beijam novamente, aliviados e ansiosos pelo fim de semana que os aguarda.

\- Eu adoro você, Maurílio!

\- Também adoro você, Julinho. Me desculpe pela impressão errada.

\- Tá tudo certo. Quando partimos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/131939621100/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-has-had-a-lot-of-work). E bom feriado pra vocês!


End file.
